Merlin's Crystal
Details Walkthrough Starting out ''Items required: None.'' To begin the quest, talk to King Arthur in Camelot, east of Seers' Village. Ask him if you can join the Knights of the Round Table, and he'll suggest you complete a quest first to prove yourself. He'll tell you that his friend and mentor, Merlin, has been trapped in a crystal, yet cannot break him out of it. Arthur will tell you to ask the other knights if they have any ideas. Gathering information ''Items required: None'' Go talk to the other knights around Camelot. First, you should speak to Sir Gawain (who can be found either roaming in the courtyard or inside the castle) and talk to him about Merlin, be sure to discuss both options. He'll mention that perhaps Morgan Le Faye will know, since she created the enchantment. However, he does not know how to get into her keep. Next, talk to Sir Lancelot on the of Camelot Castle. Talk to him, and ask him if he has any idea on how to get into the Keep. He'll say something about how the only way to get into the Keep Le Faye is from the sea. Infiltrating the keep ''Items required: An empty bucket (obtainable during quest) insect repellent (found in Catherby)'' ''Recommended: Combat equipment, food, Varrock teleport, Amulet of glory or Falador teleport'' Now, that you've got a lead, head down the road to the south to Catherby. Once in Catherby, just south of the bank is a general store merchant named Arhein, he is standing at the start of the dock; speak with him about his boat and where it is going. In a house just north of the bank, you can find a bottle of insect repellent on a table; take it. Grab some armour and go just north of the dock between the bank and the Candle Shop, and you'll find a few crates against the back of the candle shop. You can click on them to hide inside. There will be a bit of dialogue as workers come to pack you up and put you in the boat. After a while, you'll end up in the Keep Le Faye, when prompted choose yes to climb out. Freeing Merlin Watch out for the renegade knights that are wandering around the castle and run up the stairs to the very top floor. Up here, you'll find Sir Mordred (level 39). Fight him and just as you defeat him, Morgan Le Faye will appear begging you not to kill her son. In exchange for sparing him, she will finally tell you how to release Merlin. You will need a number of things to do so noted below. :Note: Be careful not to interrupt the conversation, or you'll have to fight Sir Mordred again! Running out of prayer points will interrupt the dialogue. Bat bones There are giant bats (level 27) right outside the Keep. Just go down the stairs to the to get outside and kill one. Skillers can either purchase bat bones from players or kill level 6 bats north of the Digsite. Black candle If you need a bucket of wax, head north from the keep where there is a fenced in area full of bee hives (near the flax field). Pick up the bucket near the gate, use the insect repellent on a hive to temporarily drive the bees away, and then use the bucket to get some wax. If you have the bucket of wax already, you can return to Catherby by hiding in the crates on the docks at Keep Le Faye. Travel to the candle maker whose house is west of the Catherby bank. Talk to him, and he'll tell you that he can make black candles. Convince him to make you some if you get the wax. Talk to him again with the wax, and he will give you the black candle. Excalibur ''Items required: Bread'' The sword is kept by The Lady of the Lake. To find her, go south-east of Taverley to the lake. The Lady of the Lake will be in the peninsula within the lake. Talk to her, and she'll tell you that she has the sword; however, she wants you to go to the jewellery shop in Port Sarim first. Along the way, grab a loaf of bread, then head to Port Sarim. As you open the door to the jewel shop, a beggar will approach you, begging you for some food to feed his starving family. Give him the loaf of bread. When you do, he will then change into the Lady of the Lake, who was simply testing the purity of your spirit. Satisfied, she'll give you the sword Excalibur. Warning: '''Do not click elsewhere including talking to the Lady of the Lake after giving the bread and before getting the sword. It will reset her dialogue and you will need another piece of bread. Chaos altar inscription Go to Varrock and then to the south-east corner of the city (not in the fenced off area). In the building, there is an altar which must be checked to find the words needed: '''Snarthon Candtrick Termanto. Warning: You must go read the words on the altar, or you won't be able to progress further through the quest. Finishing up ''Items required: Excalibur, black candle, tinderbox, bat bones, food and a weapon (last 2 optional but recommended).'' Now to free the wizard. First, head back to Camelot. The magical symbol is on the north-east side of the castle just inside the fence. Light your black candle and drop the bat bones (be careful not to bury them) in the circle. A demonic spirit named Thrantax the Mighty will appear and you will be prompted to say the magic words: Snarthon Candtrick Termanto. If you get it right, the spirit will obey you. :Note: If you recite the wrong phrase, the spirit will attack you and you will have to get a new black candle and try again. Be careful as it's level 92, with a max hit of 10, and it can hit rather accurately. Once the spirit is under your control, you'll make your request to free Merlin, and the spirit will do as you wish. Now, go back inside Camelot Castle, and climb up to the very top of the south-east tower. At the top, Merlin will be imprisoned in a blue crystal. Use Excalibur on the crystal, and it will shatter. Head back down and talk to King Arthur to finish the quest. Congratulations! Rewards Trivia *Merlin's Crystal gives six quest points, the most of any single quest (other than the compound quest, Recipe for Disaster), despite being relatively easy. *Merlin can be seen in his workshop prior to being released from his crystal if another player enters the workshop to interact with him. Required for completing *Holy Grail *Heroes' Quest *King's Ransom Category:Merlin's Crystal